Elegance in the Simplicity
by StromLantern
Summary: Arthur is losing hope that magic exists at all, when he is dragged from his wonderful forests of England to the harsh steel of NYC.  That is, until he meets a Canadian, Matthew Williams, who dreams of vast wildernesses covered in snow.  EngCan.


Arthur thought that his life must be the most boring book in a while. He didn't think anyone would want to read it. He had waited eagerly, the summer before Year 1, for that magical letter that would transport him into a world of magic. Then again, when he was nearing his thirteenth birthday, the appearance of Signs or the Old Ones, anything to show that he was not doomed to normalcy.

Now at the age of sixteen, according to all of the literature, he was too old to delve into the world of magic. It seemed his world of fairies would never happen. He stepped into a fairy ring once, the circle of mushrooms. He wanted to see proof that anything was going to happen, anything that was proved that the doldrums wasn't his future. He had left that clearing throughly deprived of the thought of magic and thoroughly disappointed. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't have the luck to be born in a magical world and it didn't turn out that he was adopted, his real parents being fairies or anything. No one came to tell him of his destiny. He didn't want to accept that he was normal and so was the mundane world in which he lived. But as he looked at the scenery out the window, the large ugly skyscrapers, vast contraptions of steel that killed life, the McDonalds on every corner and the loud blaring of horns every two seconds as people rushed around to fulfill the next boring nonmagical task in their boring nonmagical lives, it was easy to believe that there was no magic in this world. He was now a resident of the United States of America, the most non magical country on this earth, and in New York City, the most non magical city on this planet.

He would continue to think this until he met Matthew Williams. His father had just dropped him off at his new school, Hetalia World Academy, and he was standing there, dealing with his insecurity by glaring haughtily at anyone who looked his way. He didn't know how long he would have stood there if it wasn't for a voice.

"Hello, excuse me." He looked around for the source of the noise and eventually found that someone was standing directly in front of him. The speaker was a blond boy, looked about his age. His scarf blew in the wind and he could see the boy's breath. Still he was only wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. His uncommon purple eyes glittered and his cheeks were slightly pink in the cold. "Umm, well, I know you're a new student and I knew how stressful it is to switch schools so I wanted to give you a flower to brighten up your day." He passed him a flower, a single pinkish purple wild rose. He took it, speechless. "Well, um, just let me know if you need any help finding your classes or anything. I'll see you later." He walked off. Arthur cursed himself for not saying anything. He didn't even get his name. He was just speechless. That boy was the most magical thing he had ever seen. The way he smiled softly, the way he gave out flowers to strangers in the middle of winter, his cute looks and the way winter fit him perfectly. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and gazed at the rose. _Simplicity._

. . .

This is some sort of plot bunny, I just got the idea for. Actually, I wanted to practice lemons, so I was thinking of my OTP's and somehow I got this. No smut though. *Collective sighs from the crowd* Well, yet at least. Maybe later. So depending on the reaction to this, I may or may not continue it. (That means review if you don't understand subtleness.(Strangely enough subtleness is a word, according to my Mac and Mac's are always right)). So yep and this is unbetaed because first I wanted to see whether I was going to continue this otherwise I'm going to take it down. References: First was Harry Potter, please tell me you got it. Followed by the less famous but no inferior, The Dark is Rising, and Simplicity is the meaning of the wild rose which is the national flower of some province of Canada. The rose is the national flower of England. Ha, War of the Roses, my mom asked me about it so I was like, "So it happened when the two houses of wizard had a feud over who would control the vast array of magical artifacts made by sorcerers and ended with a agreement that Anawizards are inferior and wizards are pretentious bigots." I got a weird look in response. The book I just referenced here is the Warrior Heir which is amazing! I actually starting writing an EngCan, fic in that universe, but we'll see whether it ever sees the light of . If you've read any of these books please review and let me know. Also, I'm interested in rping Canada so if anyone has a forum or wants to rp, please let me know because I really want to. anyway, review and see ya later.


End file.
